Madeline Cousland - Bohaterka Fereldenu
by Sroczi
Summary: Moja opowieść o Strażniczce, która ocaliła Ferelden. Zaczynamy w najmłodszych latach jej życia. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Akcja dzieje się przed Dragon Age: Origins i w trakcie.


-Szukam! - krzyknął Fergus. Zabawa w chowanego według niego była dziecinna, ale dzięki młodszej siostrze stawała się naprawdę trudna. Ośmiolatka zmieniała się w cień, gdy tylko chciała. Nawet na niewielkim obszarze pokoju zabaw, problemem okazywało się znalezienie jej. Młoody Cousland rozejrzał się po pokoju. Poszukiwał tropu. Czegoś, co doprowadzi go do szukanej. Najmniejszego tropu.

Nic z tego. Madeline była za dobra. Nie zostawiała śladów, nie śmiała się, że brat ma problem ze znalezieniem jej, nawet gdy był blisko, oddychała wręcz niesłyszalnie. Fergus przez kilka minut przeglądał zakamarki pokoju, szafy i ciemniejsze kąty. Wszystkie możliwe kryjówki - żadna właściwa. Znalezienie dziewczynki, zawsze było wyzwaniem - a to czy się ją znalazło, było tylko w jej kwestii. Obejrzał się dookoła jeszcze raz, czy aby czegoś nie przegapił. Do pokoju weszła niania. Krzywo patrzyła. Zawsze krzywo patrzyła, gdy młody Cousland zamiast się uczyć, bawił się z siostrą. Nie rozumiał co w tym złego. To go uczyło polowania na zwierzynę. Zwierzyna była bardzo przebiegła.

Niania jednak nie spoglądała na niego tylko na sufit. Fergus tego nie rozumiał. Wtedy starsza pani potrząsneła niezadowolona głową, to w stronę sufitu, to w stronę młodego szlachcica.

- Dziecko, spójrz w górę. - zwróciła się do niego. Dwunastolatek zrobił to co mu kazała. Na jednej z belek podtrzymujących sufit wisiała Madeline. Chłopak otworzył usta z niedowierzaniem. Jak? pomyślał. - Zejdź, wygrałaś z bratem. - rzekła. Następnie zwróciła się do młodego Couslanda. - Nie potrafisz wytropić małej dziewczynki, a stara kobieta potrafi. Zawodzisz mnie chłopcze. - posmutniał. - Patrz szerzej, Madie jest dobra, ale nie aż tak dobra. - dodała z ciepłym, pocieszającym uśmiechem. Dziewczynka się skrzywiła na myśl, że można ją widzieć. Niania się zaśmiała i wyszła z pokoju. Na odchodne wskazała podopiecznej podłogę, na znak tego, że ma zejść. Pokręciła oczami i posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Spuściła nogi na podłogę i bezszelestnie na nią opadła.

- Jak to robisz? - spytał ją brat. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami, jakby nie robiła nic niezwykłego. Jednak wciąż się uśmiechała. Była z siebie bardzo zadowolona, że Fergus jej nie znalazł.

- Jak cię nie ma i nie ma innych dzieci to nie mam się z kim bawić. Wtedy się wspinam. Ładnie wszystko widać ze szczytu koszar. - rzekła siedmiolatka. Starszy brat pokręcił głową. Mimo, że matka starała się zrobić z Madeline prawdziwą damę, to raczej nie miała większych szans. Mała Couslandka w wolnych chwilach wspinała się na budynki, strzelała z łuku i namawiała żołnierzy, by uczyli ją trzymać miecz. Kilka razy widział ją z oficerem Darinem, pokazywał jej, jak się blokuje ciosy mając pod ręką jedynie sztylet. Zabawne, że to szło jej lepiej niż jemu.

- Dobra, chodź, bo mama się będzie martwić, że nas nie ma. - przypomniał Fergus. Madie się skrzywiła.

- Ugh, znowu zajęcia z etykiety. Dziś będzie: "To jest widelec do ciasta, tym jesz ciasto" i tak przez kilka godzin o widelcach do ciasta.. - odpowiedziała, po czym starszy brat się zaśmiał. - Jednak nie powiedziałeś.

- Czego? - zrobił minę męczennika.

- Wiesz czego.

- Wygrałaś. Starczy? - powiedziała zirytowany. To był minus zabawy. Madeline zawsze wygrywała, a Fergus zawsze musiał jej to przyznać. Czasami rządała jeszcze, żeby mówił, że jest od niego dużo lepsza. Na szczęście to nie był ten dzień.

Pokój Madeline był małą komnatą na piętrze. Miała tam łóżko, parę szaf, trochę zabawek... Lubiła swój pokój. Mimo wszystko był tylko jej i nikt tam nie wchodził bez jej zgody. Pomieszczenie należało do dość ciemnych - jedno małe okienko wychodzące na zachód nie wiele dawało. Mogła oświetlić miejsce przy pomocy świec i lamp, ale lubiła ten półmrok. tak została cieniem.

Szybko zdjęła krótką, zmaltretowaną, szaroczerwoną sukienkę. Przebrała ją na coś bardziej eleganckiego. Matka prosiła, żeby na zajęcia związane z etykietą zawsze ubierała coś wytwornego. Teraz, miała na sobie niebiesko-żółtą, ciągnącą się po ziemi suknię, z fantazyjnym wzorem przy pasie. Lady Cousland uwielbiała, gdy córka ją ubierała. Madie też ją nawet lubiła. Wdziała jeszcze pantofelki wiązane wstążką i zeszła na dół.

Na korytarzu, przy schodach spotkała elfią służacą - Amelie - ta poinformowała ją, że pani Cousland znajduję się w Sali Głównej i że Madeline powinna się tam udać. Dziewczynka lekko podskakując, poszła w wyznaczone miejsce. Amelia była nowa i dość zamknięta w sobie. Jej ojciec uznał, że lepsze życie czeka ją jako służącą na zamku Wysokoża, niż w przepełnionym obcowisku. Elfka chyba jednak nie podzielała jego zdania. Prawdopodobnie ciągły widok ludzi i usługiwanie im nie należało do przyjemnych rzeczy.

W sali głównej, przy ścianie stali Bryce i Eleonora Cousland - rodzice Madeline i Fergusa - oraz jasnowłosy jegomość, którego dziewczynka nie potrafiła rozpoznać. Matka najwyraźniej ją zauważyła, bo gestem zawołała ją do siebie. Córka podeszła niepewnie. Cała trójka na nią patrzyła.

- To jest Madeline? Stwórco, ależ urosła. Jeszcze trochę, a Bryce będzie odganiał zalotników. - stwierdził jasnowłosy człowiek, co wszystkich rozbawiło.

- Och, to dostatecznie odległa przyszłość, by o niej na razie nie myśleć. Skabie - zwróciła się do córki - to jest Vando. Pewnie go nie pamiętasz, ostatni raz tu był, gdy byłaś jeszcze w pieluchach. Można by rzec, że to twój wuj. - Madeline otworzyła oczy szerzej. Wuj? Oczywiście, matka wspominała często o wielu wujach, których dziewczynka miała okazję poznać, ale zwykle byli to albo bardzo poważni ludzie albo tacy, do których należało się zwracać per Arlu lub Teyrynie. Ten człowiek - Vando - nie miał takich tytułów.

- Miło mi cię poznać. - powiedziała Madeline dygając, gy zrozumiała, że trwa w zadumieniu zbyt długo. - To zaszczyt poznać...

- Gdzie tam zaszczyt. - przerwał. - Ot, człowiek, który przyjechał w odwiedziny. Mów mi Vando, dziecko. I nie waż się mówić o zaszczytach. - dodał z żartobliwym uśmiechem. Madie zaczynała go lubić. Wreszcie ktoś, kto się nie chełpi.

- Vando. - powtórzyła. - Miło mi cię poznać... Wuju. - Vando błysnął zębami. Chyba ucieszyło go, że córka jego przyjaciół się z nim powoli oswajała.

Madie spojrzała na matkę pytającym wzrokiem. A może błagalnym. Mówił: "Proszę, nie każ mi dziś uczyć się etykiety!". Eleonora pogłaskała ją po głowie, jakby przystawała na prośbę. Dziewczynka odetchnęła. Vando jakby nie miał pewności o co chodzi, rozpoczął nowy temat.

- Czyli, że Fergus naprawdę go nie chce?

- Niezwykle boi się mabari. Raz go zabrałem, jak trenowali te psy. Zwymiotował mi na buty. - rzekł z lekkim śmiechem Bryce. - Nawet do niego nie podchodź z tym szczeniakiem, chyba, że lubisz uspokajać małych wojowników.

- Zapamiętam. A może - spojrzał na Madelinę - ona by go chciała? - dziewczynka nie bardzo rozumiała o co chodziło. Jednak jej matka już tak i szybko zaprotestowała.

- Ona nie ma być wojowniczką. - rzekła i wyprowadziła córkę za rękę. Czyli jednak etykieta będzie, pomyślała smutno Madie.

Po kilku godzinach nauki o tym jak zachowywać się przy stole, dziewczynka znów się przebrała. Włożyła na siebie brązowe spodnie i beżową koszulę, wcisnęłą czarne trzewiki i zbiegła na dół. Miała jeszcze przynajmniej godzinę do kolacji. A przed kolacją trenowali żołnierze.

Sala treningowa miała postać dużej komnaty pełnej manekinów ćwiczebnych i większych przestrzeni do pojedynków. Na środku stał oficer Darin. Madeline zaraz do niego podbiegła. Oficer szybko ją zauważył i się szeroko uśmiechnął. Mimo, że nie powinien był uczyć córki teryna walki, to nie mógł się powstrzymać. Widok radości dziewczynki, gdy się uczyła był pokrzepiający. Dlatego nie tylko Darin ją uczył. Nawet gdyby oficer zrezygnował z potajemnych lekcji, ktoś inny by się tym zajął. Ale kto nauczy ją czegoś lepiej, niż on? Nic nie mówiąc podał jej sztylet z żeliwa. Normalnie powinna dostać drewnianą broń, ale ostatnio radziła sobie tak dobrze, że należało zrobić zmianę. Madie szeroko się uśmiechnęła na widok małej broni.

- Fergus mi kiedyś wspomniał, że jesteś jak cień. - mała Couslandka pokiwała głową. - Ograłaś go dziś w chowanego? Brawo. Ale poza kryciem się, trzeba też działać. - rzekł tajemniczo. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek miałby zrobić z niej wojowniczkę, to prędzej była by skrytobójcą, złodziejem lub orlezjańskim bardem. W zwarciu by sobie nie poradziła, a wiedział to już po paru treningach z ośmiolatką. Wtedy wpadł na pomysł. Wszyscy żołnierze lubili córkę teryna. A nauka przez zabawę to chyba nic złego.

- Mam ciekawą propozycję! - krzyknął tak, aby wszyscy go usłyszeli. - Żołnierze! Młoda pani Cousland chce się uczyć. Niewątpliwie nie ma co mówić o tarczy czy mieczu dwuręcznym. Ale sztylet to co innego. Zabawmy się więc tak. Kilku żołnierzy będzie miało sakiewki z rożnymi przedmiotami. Twoim zadaniem - zwrócił się do Madie - będzie zdobyć sakiewki bez ujawnienia się. Co wy na to? - zapytał wszystkich obecnych. Odpowiedziała mu wrzawa aprobaty. Madie nieco się speszyła, ale nie przestawała się uśmiechać. - Pamiętaj, każdy obecny tu będzie czujny. Nie tak łatwo będzie ci wykonać zadanie. - dziewczynka tylko pokiwała głową i wyszła za drzwi, żeby żołnierze mogli się przygotować.

Uzbrojona w sztylet i własne umiejętności weszła do sali. Zabawa się rozpoczęła. Czuła na sobie spojrzenie żołnierzy i Darina. To jednak nie odbierało jej zapału. Powoli zaczęła przemierzać pokój treningowy, rozglądając się za sakiewkami. Było ich dość dużo. Pewnie wiele było fałszywych. Nawet nie wiedziała czego szuka. Pewnie i tak miała zdobyć zawartość wszystkich. Westchnęła. Dobrze, że ośmiolatki są niskie, pocieszyła się w duchu.

W pomieszczeniu nie było bardzo tłoczno, ale udawało się jej znikać w tłumie. Zdobycie każdej z sakiewek wyglądało na wyzwanie, ale było wykonalne. Pierwszą miał niski, umięśniony mężczyna z wytatułowanym na karku krukiem. Nie pamiętała jak miał na imię, ale kojarzyła go jako wartownika. Bez zbroji dalej był gigantem.

Podkradła się najciszej jak umiała od tyłu i wyjęła sztylet. Mężczyzna trzymał rękę na sakiewce, co utrudniało sytuację. Musiała coś wymyślić, albo poczekać na okazję. Nie, czekanie to za długo. Jestem w tłumie. Muszę działać szybko, kazała sobie. Przez to zamyślenie ktoś ją potrącił. Dziewczynka wpadła na łysego wartownika, a ten od razu zareagował. Szybko się odwrócił, jednak Madie zdążyła zniknąć z pola widzenia, trzymając w ręku drewnianą figurkę. Pewnie elficka - przedstawiała hallę. Couslandka obruciła zdobyć w ręce, po czym ukryła w torbie, którą dostała na początku zadania i ruszyła dalej.

Po dość długim czasie, gdy zaczynała się obawiać, że zmatka zawoła ją na kolację, miała już dziewięć sakiewek. Były w nich monety, klucze, kamienie, papiery i inne różne rzeczy. Wydawało się jej, że zadanie jest prawie ukończone. Postanowiła podejść do Darina. Oficer uśmiechnął się ciepło, oznajmił, że nikt nie skarżył się na brak sakiewki, co oznaczało, że nikt nie zauważył straty. Madeline rozpierała radość, że udało się jej wszystko zebrać. Wtedy zobaczyła zawiniątko przy pasie nauczyciela. Rozszerzyła oczy i zamarła. Mężczyzna się roześmiał. Jednak słyszała dwa głosy. Drugim był Vando. Dziewczynka poczuła, że jej policzki robią się czerwone. Przegapiła najbardziej istotną rzecz. Była zła na siebie.

- Niemniej jednak, jesteś mistrzem podcinania sakiewek. Szkoda, że nie zrozumiałaś, że chce CAŁE sakiewki, a nie tylko ich zawartość. - powiedział Darin. Madie była coraz bardziej zirytowana. Nawet nie wykonała zadania dobrze. Czuła uścisk w gardle. Oficer poklepał jej ramie. - Spokojnie dziecko. Masz osiem lat. To czego dokonałaś było niezwykłe. Masz talent. To mi dało pojęcie, że należy go wyszlifować.

- Naprawdę, zwaliło mnie to z nóg. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby tak młoda dziewczyna zrobiła coś takiego. - Madeline spojrzała na Vando z nadzieją.

- Rodzice i tak mi nie pozwolą. Uczę się pokryjomu. - dlaczego mu to mówiła? Ledwo go poznała, a już przyznała, że nie słucha rodziców. Vando pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na Darina, który miał minę, jakby przyłapano go na podkradaniu ciastek ze słoika przed obiadem.

- Nie wydam cię oficerze, spokojnie. - Darian odetchnął. - Ale będę wdzięczny jeżeli poręczysz za umiejętności tej młodej Couslandki. W końcu uczysz jej brata. Będziesz miał porównanie.

- Oczywiście, mój panie. - kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia.

- Tylko nie mój panie, błagam. - teatralnie wywrucił oczami i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do dziewczynki. - Chętnie popatrzyłbym, jak walczysz w zwarciu, ale twoja matka kazała mi przyprowadzić cię na kolację. - Madeline zrozumiała wtedy, że minęło więcej czasu niż by chciała. Szybko pożegnała się z Darinem i resztą żołnierzy, po czym ruszyła z Vandem do jadalni.

Zapomniała o stroju, co matka zauważyła od razu. Jednak nic nie powiedziała. Po prostu patrzyła z dezaprobatą na ubranie córki. Madeline nie lubiła tego spojrzenia. Czuła, jakby ją zawiodła. A to przecież tylko strój.

- No to się nazywa porządna kolacja! - powiedział wesoło Vando, gdy na stole pojawił się pieczony dzik. - W tej gospodzie, nad jeziorem Kalenhad, najlepszym rarytasem były stare króliki. Koszmar. - dodał, gdy elfi służący zaczął kroić zwierzynę. Gospodarz popatrzył na gościa współczującym wzrokiem i nakazał służącemu dać Vandowi spory kawałek. Gość szeroko się uśmiechnął na widok wielkiego płata mięsa.

Gdy wszyscy mieli na talerzach swoje porcje, a Vando uciszył głód smacznego mięsa, zaczęła się konwersacja.

- Fergusie, naprawdę nie chcesz tego mabari? To taki słodki szczeniak. - Fergus się zakrzutsił słysząć pytanie. Najwyraźniej naprawdę bał się tych psów.

- Nie, naprawdę, dziękuję. - odrzekł, gdy opanował kaszel. - Nie przepadam za zwierzętami.

- Jako rodowity Fereldeńczyk, powinieneś kochać wszystkie zwierzęta. Zwłaszcza mabari. - stwierdził ojciec. Syn tylko krzywo spojrzał.

- Właściwie, to lubię zwierzęta, ale nie lubię mabari. Dobrze wiesz, ojcze, dlaczego. Nie wracajmy do tego. - Bryce tylko się zaśmiał pod nosem, rozumiejąc, co syn ma na myśli. Vando spróbował z drugiej strony.

- A dla małej Madeline? - Eleonora głośno upuściła sztućce. Jej mina wyrażała nazbyt dużo. - Eleonoro, moja droga, to dopiero szczeniak. Możesz z niego zrobić domowego pieska, jeżeli zechcesz. Chcę mu zwyczajnie podarować dom, w którym znajdzie kochającego właściciela. - Vando brzmiał niezwykle przekonująco. Nawet wyraz twarzy pani Cousland stał się mniej niebezbieczny. - Proszę. Jeżeli ten pies nie znajdzie tu domu, to skończyły mi się opcje.

- Mamo... - zaczęła cicho. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niej. - Ja... Chciałabym tego mabari. I bym go wyszkoliła. I bym walczyła. Jak tata. Proszę was. Dlaczego tylko Fergus ma walczyć? On się boi mabari. - z miejsca, na którym siedział Fergus wydobył się pomruk niezadowolenia. - A mabari są na wojnach. Ja się ich nie boję. Chcę być wojowniczką. Chcę walczyć.

- Wyjdź. - powiedziała Eleonora. Madeline posmutniała. To nie wróżyło jej dobrze. Wstała od stołu i poszła do siebie z opuszczoną głową.

Następnego dnia Madie starała się robić wszystko perfekcyjnie. Wcześnie wstała, zjadła śniadanie, poszła do biblioteki na lekcję historii, unikała spojrzeń innych. Później, w czasie wolnym, postanowiła poczytać. Tak jej zleciał czas do kolacji. Przez cały dzień nie zamieniła słowa z nikim, poza nauczycielem historii i służącą. To było przygnębiające. Nawet nie rozmiawiała z Fergusem. A może to on z nią nie rozmawiał? Może on jej unikał. Nie potrafiłą stwierdzić. Vando też gdzieś zniknął. Madeline czuła, że ma zły dzień. Powłóczyła nogami w stronę jadalni. Na korytarzu usłyszała jednak szczekanie. Czyżby szczeniak mabari, którego Vando chciał dać Couslandom? Podeszła powoli do zwierzęcia, które powoli ją obwąchało mokrym nosem. To był pierwszy miły gest jakiego dziś doświadczyła.

Pies był dość duży jak na szczeniaka. Skóra miała kolor ciemnobrązowy, choć było na niej też pare jaśniejszych łatek. Niebieskie oczy sprawiały, że mabari wyglądał nadwyraz inteligentnie. A może taki był? Czarny nos obwąchiwał wszystko wokoło, badał to miejsce. Badał Madie. Dziewczynka podrapała go za lewym uchem, trochę niepewna jak zwierze zareaguje. W pewnym momencie położył łeb na jej kolanach.

- Polubił cię. - powiedział znienacka Vando. - Gdy mabari raz wybierze sobie właściciela, bardzo ciężko jest to zmienić. Czasem to niemożliwe. - Madeline spojrzała smutno na psa.

- Szkoda, że nie jest mój. - zwierze chyba odczuło jej żal, bo położyło uszy płasko przy głowie.

- Ach, miałem ci to powiedzieć przy przystkich, ale chyba nie dam rady się teraz powstrzymać. - Vando zrobił pełną napięcia pauzę. - Twoi rodzice zgodzili się, żebyś się szkoliła. Oficer Darim wszystkim się zajmie. - Madeline otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, jednak młody mabari szybko je zamknął, liżąc twarz dziewczyny.

- Fuj! - odepchnęła psa ze swojej twarzy i się wytarła. Mabari jednak nie poczuł się obrażony. Skakał wesoło koło młodej Couslandki, która właśnie zaczynała rozumieć, co się stało. - Będę walczyć? Nauczę sie tego wszystkiego o czym mówił oficer Darim? Będę jak bohaterowie legend? - Vadon potakiwał cały czas.

- Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Warunek był jeden - masz dalej zajmować się sprawami związanymi z dworem. Retoryka, etykieta i te inne, rozumiesz?

- Tak! To niesamowite. - wytarmosiła głowę psa ze szcześcia. Ten jednak wciąż był zadowolony.

- Także pies jest już twój. Widzę, że się dogadaliście. Wiesz jak mu dasz na imię?

- Davon. Będzie pasować. - Vando uśmiechnął się tylko dumnie. Miło, że to docenia, pomyślał.


End file.
